In today's information age, the concept of broadcast marketing via television and other mass media is being supplanted to some extent by newer forms of marketing. Perhaps most notable among these new advertising methods is the concept of viral marketing, which seeks to exploit existing social networks among individuals. If one individual receives an advertising message or advertisement that she feels is particularly clever or funny, or would be of interest to a friend, she may tell one or more members of her social network where to find it. At that point, the advertisement has gone “viral” and may be passed on to other individuals in an ever-expanding extended social network. Such marketing methods may be enabled in part by today's Internet, as well as by other public and proprietary electronic networks.
Ads broadcast using current technologies do not easily lend themselves to being virally marketed. If a viewer watching a television program sees an advertisement which he feels may be useful to a friend (e.g., car commercial for a friend who is car shopping), he can tell the friend directly about the advertisement, but the full impact of the ad's message may be lost. The viewer may be able to record the advertisement with a digital video recorder (DVR), computer, or even with a video or audio cassette recorder, but forwarding the recording may prove cumbersome. More than likely, the chance to forward the advertisement to the person who could have benefited will likely be lost. This may especially be true in a situation where the original viewer is not motivated to forward the advertisement other than the desire to help or amuse a friend.